


Tease

by whutnot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnot/pseuds/whutnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Suyin Beifong sees Kuvira, it's at a strip club. And Kuvira is the entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She’s a little tipsy already, hanging off of Kya’s arm as they walk into the club. They’re here for Kya’s bachelorette party (she knows Lin won’t care that they’re at a strip club because everyone knows Suyin is going to get more entertainment out of it than Kya). The other women are disappointed that the club only has female dancers, but what would be the point in taking a lesbian to see male strippers? So really, the whole endeavor is mostly beneficial to Suyin over anyone else.

They all stumble to a large table near the center stage, and Suyin orders another round of drinks. They will definitely be truly drunk by the time they go home. She starts telling them about the first time Kya took her to one of these clubs, well before she was old enough to legally get in (Lin had flipped her shit when she found out and hadn’t talked to Kya for months), but her words taper off when a new dancer comes out.

She’s of average height, though her demeanor makes her seem taller than she actually is, and she is muscular and lean. Her breasts are smaller than most of the other girls, and the underwear she’s in are black and plain and nothing like what Suyin is used to seeing in these types of places. Her face is clean except for some eyeliner and mascara, and her hair is braided back with just a few shorter locks hanging by her face. She should be, by all means, boring in comparison to the other dancers. But there is something intense and captivating about her striking green eyes that survey the crow from under bold and sharp brows, looking down her nose at them like she’s above them all.

While the other dancers are flirty, engaging the crowd with winks and laughs and suggestive gestures, this one, this cold young woman, simply begins dancing like she’s the only one in the room. And to Suyin, she is. Her eyes go wide, and her mouth drops open slightly. She is dimly aware of the dancer’s stage name being told to them all. The Ice Queen. Not exactly sexy. Not like Kitten, or Candy, or Princess. Like the dancer, her name is aloof and distant. And Suyin realizes the Ice Queen has the attention of almost every person in the room.

“Spirits, look at Su,” Kya says with a laugh. “She’s going to lose it.” The rest of their party laugh along with her, but Suyin doesn’t care. She can only watch as The Ice Queen dances, twirling around her pole, her muscles flexing and her body moving with such grace and ease. And Suyin does think she’s going to lose it when the dancer reaches behind her and undoes her bra, tossing it back behind her. Her breasts are possibly the most perfect things Suyin has ever seen. She is almost unaware of her actions as she pulls out the biggest bill in her wallet and reaches out, trying to hook it into the dancer’s thong. The Ice Queen looks down at her, like she’s looking at a bug, and lowers herself just long enough for Suyin to deposit the money.

All too soon, in Suyin’s opinion, the dancer returns to the backstage, and Suyin feels a strange burning need to see her again, just once. Suyin watches her leave, and realizes that her entire party is laughing at her.

“You want us to get you a lap dance from her?” Kya offers, her brows raised suggestively. She’s probably having more fun than she ever expected, all thanks to Suyin’s infatuation with a single dancer.

“What? No. There’s no need for that. No.” She tries to seem cool, calm, and collected, but she knows her cheeks are flushed. Baatar will find the whole thing as amusing as Kya. He knows Suyin has a thing for dancers, but he would never have guessed that she would have this strong of a reaction to one of the strippers at Kya’s bachelorette party.

“Nonsense. It’s on me.” Kya calls over one of the bouncers and asks if the Ice Queen does lap dances. He says for the right price, all the girls do lap dances, and Kya pulls out a wad of bills while Suyin tries not to feel mortified. Normally, she owns her sexuality, and is in no way ashamed by any of her wants or desires. But something about how unarmed she feels has made her feel like a blushing virgin.

When the man leaves to go get The Ice Queen, Suyin glares at Kya. “I hate you,” she says.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kya grins. “We’ll see how much you hate me when her tits are in your face.”

It only takes a few minutes for the dancer to come out to their table, with her bra back on, and she looks just as disinterested in Suyin now as she had up on stage. Apparently that approach worked for her, because men were trying to give her money even as she just walked through the tables.

“Which one of you wanted the lap dance?” she asks, and her voice is low and raspy, and Suyin knows Baatar will get a good fucking when she gets home, to deal with all the sexual energy that’s building inside her.

Kya points to Suyin and says, “That silver fox over there.” The table laughs, and Suyin wants to kill them all, but that thought is cut short as The Ice Queen approaches her. Suyin can see that she’s probably in her late twenties, maybe early thirties. At the very least, a decade younger than her, and Suyin feels a twinge of guilt at how young she is. Of course, she’s a good deal older than most of the girls in the club.

“You can touch my hips, but nothing else,” the dancer says as she straddles Suyin. Slowly, she begins to grind down into Suyin’s lap, and the older woman breathlessly lets her hands settle on the dancer’s hips. She desperately wants to move them lower, to touch the younger woman’s ass, but she knows that will get them thrown out. That it would violate the dancer’s autonomy. She may be a patron of strip clubs, but she tries her hardest to respect the dancers.

The Ice Queen rests her arms on Suyin’s shoulder, pushing out her chest near Suyin’s face as she rocks her hips. That goes on for a few minutes, then the dancer turns around so that Suyin can see her back and her ass, and Suyin’s mouth goes dry watching the dancer’s muscles move under her skin. The young woman is exceptionally beautiful, and Suyin knows that she’s developing a ridiculous need to know her, to learn her true name, her wants and needs, her ambitions, her favorite color. It is preposterous, really, because they’ve barely even spoken to each other, and this is the dancer’s job.

Kya keeps teasing her throughout the dance, but Suyin ignores her in favor of focusing on the Ice Queen.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers on accident. She tenses as she realizes the dancer can hear her. The Ice Queen barely glances at her over her shoulder, but Suyin thinks she sees the hint of an amused smile. Kya roars with laughter, and Suyin knows she will never live this down, this complete lack of control over her emotions and desires. At least she could make the party more memorable. Kya’s bachelorette party: the night Suyin Beifong fell in love with a stripper.

“All right, time’s up,” the bouncer says as he comes back to their table. He had been watching like a hawk. This establishment is one of the more reputable and high class ones in town. The girls are always treated well and protected from any patrons who want more than what is offered.

Suyin reluctantly takes her hands off the dancer’s hips, and The Ice Queen dismounts. Before she leaves, though, she leans over and gives Suyin a peck on the cheek.

“You’re very sweet,” she says softly, her eyes softening more than they had all night. She smells so good, and Suyin’s body wants to follow her as she pulls back and returns to the dressing rooms.

Suyin’s heart is pounding, and she is frightened because she can only remember feeling like this a few times before, and one of those times had been when she first met Baatar.

“I have to go,” she says suddenly. “I’m sorry, Kya, I need to go home.”

Kya rolls her eyes. “Oh my God, Su, you’re so easy. Fine. Tell Baatar I said ‘hi.’ That is, if you let him speak before you jump him.” She gives Suyin a small wave, laughing along with the other women at the table. Without Suyin, they will likely move on to a bar to finish out the evening. All Suyin wants is to work out some of this frustration.

She knows she will be back to see the Ice Queen again.


	2. Chapter 2

She’s checking her make-up in the mirror when Chen comes up behind her.

“Kuvira, you’ve got a customer in room six. Private show. The works.”

Kuvira sighs. That’s a long time to be in a room with a customer. “Just the one guy?”

“It’s a chick,” he says. “Looks harmless enough. Asked for you specifically.”

It’s not uncommon. She’s found that women like her almost as much as men do, and they account for a good percentage of customers who ask for a private dance from her.

“All right. I’ll just be a moment.” She makes sure that her outfit is adjusted and her hair is perfect. Her look is simple, but it still needs to be professional. She takes as much care in her appearance for work as any of the other dancers.

Room six is dimly lit, but Kuvira recognizes the older woman waiting for her immediately. She had been in the week before with a group of women who were having a bachelorette party. The woman who had so sweetly told her she was beautiful. So different from the normal comments she received. For a moment, Kuvira is surprised. She doesn’t look like the type of person who typically becomes a ‘regular’ at the club. But then, Kuvira has learned not to judge people so quickly.

The woman looks up at her, and Kuvira remembers why that night had stuck with her so much. Men look at her like a possession, and even a lot of the women look at her like she’s there purely for their entertainment. Which, admittedly, she kind of is in this line of work. Bu this woman, this really beautiful older woman, looks at Kuvira like she’s the most incredible thing in the world. Like there’s no one else besides the two of them. 

“Hi,” the woman says softly. “I don’t know if you remember me. I was here last week with some friends. You gave me a lap dance.”

“I remember.” She wants to keep a professional distance. That is her persona, after all. The Ice Queen. Aloof and distant. Unobtainable. She doesn’t flirt, doesn’t play into the fantasy of the customer, that they are the only person she does this for.

“I hope it’s not…strange that I asked for you.” The woman gives her a smile, and Kuvira notices that she hasn’t once looked at her tits, even though they’re pushed up and barely covered. “I’ve never actually done this before. I mean, I’ve been to a strip club before. Plenty of times, actually. Just never…gotten a room.”

Kuvira regards her carefully, assessing if she should be worried about this woman. Sometimes there were customers who could not separate the fantasy from the reality, who thought they were actually in a relationship with Kuvira because they paid for private dances on a regular basis. It was one of her underlying fears that one of them would react poorly when she had to cut them off, ban them from the club if they could not act appropriately. This woman does not seem like that. She seems rational and well-adjusted. A little nervous, but that is also normal for first-timers.

“I get it a lot,” Kuvira finally says.

The woman nods. “Of course.” She fiddles with her hands, and Kuvira notices she’s wearing silver bangles. She really is quite gorgeous, and Kuvira wonders why she is here. Surely a woman like that gets all the attention she could ever want.

“I’m sure Chen told you the rules.” In the private rooms, customers are allowed to touch more than just her hips. But there is no kissing and absolutely no penetration of any kind. Chen was just a panic button away if things got out of hand.

“Yes.”

Kuvira can tell that the woman doesn’t really know what to do next, and she takes pity. “Should I start with a pole dance?”

“Yes. That would be…good.”

She sounds so uncertain that Kuvira wants to smile. However, she has a part to play, and she keeps her face impassive as she mounts the pole. Her style of dancing is very technical, very athletic (of course all the girls are athletic; what they do is anything but easy). She makes sure to show off her neck and her legs, stretching out her body in a way that makes her seem taller than she is. Her customer is captivated, and she leans forward in her seat to watch Kuvira’s every move. It is different from the way she is normally looked at. Of course there is lust, there is desire in the woman’s eyes, but more than that, there is a sort of awe.

“I want to see you,” she breathes, and Kuvira slows her dancing, undulating slowly against the pole. She reaches up behind her back and expertly opens the clasp of her bra. She turns away from the woman and slides it off. She then tosses it at the customer, who catches it and looks at it in wonderment. When Kuvira turns around, she bares her breasts to the woman who visibly swallows. “You really are as beautiful as I remember.” She shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you hear that all the time.”

Kuvira does allow a small smile this time. She knows the woman has no illusions about what this is, and that somehow sets her at ease. “I do,” she says honestly. Normally, she would lie or ignore the question entirely, depending on how she evaluated the customer. This woman, however, seems different. Different enough that Kuvira finds herself saying something, initiating something, she never has before. “If you want to touch me, you can.”

The woman looks up at her face, lips parted slightly, and Kuvira is disarmed by how lovely she looks. “Are you sure?”

Kuvira has to look away to hide her smile this time, because really what kind of Ice Queen is she if one woman can crack her defenses so easily. “I’m sure.”

“All right.” The woman sits back to give Kuvira room to settle herself over her thighs. Their cores are so close, and normally, Kuvira is never distracted by this fact. She gives countless lap dances every week. This should not be any different. But this time, as she slowly grins down on the customer, she feels herself heating up. Her breasts are near the woman’s face, and the voice in her head is pleading for the woman to just touch them. She knows she shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t encourage it. She shouldn’t blur the line, give the woman the wrong idea. But she’s having a hard time concentrating. The customer’s hands are on her hips, and she seems reluctant to actually touch Kuvira anywhere else, even though she is allowed.

Kuvira throws back her head, a very popular move, and a small moan escapes her. “You can touch my tits. I know you want to.”

The hand on her right hip slowly slides up her body, hesitating just below her breast before cupping the mound gently.

“Oh, God,” the woman breathes, and Kuvira wonders if she’s misjudged. If this woman is not actually sexually active. She thinks she might be right because the woman quickly removes her hand. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine.

“No,” the woman gently pushes on Kuvira’s hips, signaling the dancer to get up. Startled, Kuvira stands and steps back. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here.” She does not stand, however, and Kuvira waits, wondering what she should do. Is this guilt? Does she have a family? A husband, a wife? “I’m wasting your time.” She hands the bra back to Kuvira.

“You’re paying for my time,” Kuvira says, taking the bra. She doesn’t put it on yet. “You paid for a lot of time. More than you need for a lap dance I didn’t even finish.”

The woman looks pained. “It’s not you. God, it’s not you. You’re perfect.” She shakes her head again. “I’m sorry. That’s a stupid thing to say. I don’t even know you. I don’t know why I came here today. I just…I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and I know that’s incredibly creepy for you.” She presses a hand to her face. “I just…I don’t know. I wanted to get to know you. I’m so sorry if I’ve made you feel uncomfortable. I’ll go and never bother you again, I promise. Please don’t worry about that.” She does stand up, giving Kuvira another longing look. “Keep the rest of the money. Wait, here.” She digs into her pocket and produces several large bills. “For your trouble.”

Kuvira feels some unexplained anger, and she pushes the woman’s hand away. “I’ve already been paid for my trouble. I don’t need your handout.”

The woman’s eyes go wide, and she looks horrified. “What? No, of course not….that’s not what I meant. I don’t…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I don’t know how this works. I just…I’m sorry I’ve made this so awkward.”

Kuvira sighs and shrugs back into her bra. “You still have a good deal of time left that you paid for. Are you certain you want to leave?” She knows she should let the woman go. End this strange encounter before it became an emotional entanglement. But she can’t. “Please sit.” The woman obeys, and Kuvira gingerly sits next to her, searching her face. “You seem very distressed.”

“I know this is…not something that normally happens.”

“It happens more than you’d think,” Kuvira tells her. “People come in here and have second thoughts. Or they think because we’re in a private room, it means I somehow think they’re special.”

“I don’t have any such illusions,” the woman says. “I know you’re just doing your job. That’s why I feel so…pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic. It’s a fantasy. Many people fall prey to it.” Kuvira hesitantly reaches out to take the woman’s hand. “Most of them don’t ever recognize it.”

“But it’s not…” She makes a frustrated noise. “It’s not the fantasy. I know exactly what this is, and I know exactly how ridiculous it is that I…that I want something else.” She looks at Kuvira with pleading eyes. “The very last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable, though. I know this must be…It would be a red flag for you. To have someone…infatuated with you.”

“It’s a risk of the profession,” Kuvira says slowly. She’s not sure what else there is to say. The woman is right. It should be a red flag, and has been in the past. But now… She does not know what to think about this woman.

“I think I really should go.”

“If that’s what you want.”

The woman gives her a small, strained smile. “Would it be all right if I came back? You can say no. I won’t bother you again if you don’t want it.”

Kuvira thinks about it for a moment, then nods. “Yes.”

“Good. All right.” The woman stands again, and Kuvira follows. “I’m Suyin–Su, by the way.”

Kuvira does not give her own name, but she nods. “Su.”

“You really are beautiful,” Suyin says before ducking out of the room, leaving Kuvira standing there, wondering if what’s happened should worry her more than it does.

She decides she will wait until Suyin visits again before making a judgement.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are you going so late?” Baatar asks as she picks up her keys. Suyin glances back at him, somehow feeling guilty even though he's well aware of her...infatuation. 

“To the club,” she says.

“That's the third time this week.” He doesn't sound accusatory, only curious. What he doesn't say is that it's the fifteenth time this month. “When are you going to ask her out?”

Suyin shrugs, trying not to let herself flush too deeply. “I don't know if she'd be okay with that. I don't want to be one of those creepy stalker types.”

“And paying for an hour of her time three or four times a week isn't creepy?” He raises a brow at his wife, clearly amused. amused. She can guess why. He's never seen her so nervous about a possible relationship before. Usually, she's confident and aggressive, but with this new girl, this...exotic dancer, Suyin is reduced to an inexperienced teenager. 

“I'm a patron,” Suyin says defensively.

“Do you even know her name?”

“Yes.”

“Her real name?”

Suyin's lips purse, and she looks away. “No.”

“You've been going there for over a month, and you still don't know her name.”

“It's not that simple.” Suyin tilts her head. “I have to let her come to me.”

“Su, just tell her how you feel.”

“I don't want to make her uncomfortable.” She hates that she sounds so close to whining. “I don't want to be one of those people who just...I can't make her regret tolerating me.”

Baatar sighs and walks over to cup Suyin's face in his hands. “My darling, I doubt she is just tolerating you.”

“What if she's only talking to me because I'm paying for her time?”

“Give her your number and see if she wants to talk outside of work.”

“What if I scare her away?”

“Then it's not meant to be.” He leans in to kiss her, and Suyin marvels at how easily and completely he can calm her nerves. “And you can stop spending all our money at a strip club.”

She rolls her eyes and kisses him again. “I'll be home later. It shouldn't be more than a couple of hours.” She extracts herself from his embrace.

“Ask her out!” Baatar calls after her. 

When Suyin arrives at the club, it is pretty crowded. By now, the bouncers recognize her, and before she can even find a table, one of them informs her that the Ice Queen is with a customer in a private room. Suyin nods, and resigns herself to waiting. The burn of jealousy she feels in her stomach is hypocritical, she reflects. She has a husband, a family, and the Ice Queen does not belong to her. Still, she cannot help but bristle at the thought of someone else touching the Ice Queen so intimately. 

She orders a glass of wine to calm herself, not wanting to go into her session with this corrosive envy. The dancer does not deserve to deal with that. She is only doing her job. 

She's halfway through the glass when a hand comes to rest on her shoulder. She looks up to see the Ice Queen looking down at her, a slight smile on her face.

“Are you here to see me?” she asks. 

Suyin blushes. “Yes.”

“Give me a few minutes to freshen up. I'll have one of the guys take you back.” 

It may be wishful thinking, but Suyin thinks that the dancer looks at her with affection. The Ice Queen calls over one of the bouncers, and he takes Suyin back to one of the private rooms. After Suyin pays him, she waits patiently for her dancer to return. By now, she no longer feels nervous and uncertain about what to do in the private room. Most of the time, the Ice Queen gives her a short lap dance, then they talk for the rest of the hour. 

She is making herself comfortable when the door opens and the Ice Queen steps in. She no longer keeps up her cold demeanor around Suyin. That had only lasted about a week. Now, she is still reserved, but much warmer, and Suyin can see the woman she is behind her facade. She's dressed in her typical simple black underwear, though Suyin sees that there is lace trimming. Her muscles are large enough to give her a sense of power, but still sleek and elegant. Tonight, her hair is braided down on one side, but loose and free on the other, simulating an undercut. After she closes the door, she smiles at Suyin.

“You're pretty late tonight,” she says. Suyin leans back, and the Ice Queen settles herself in Suyin's lap. “Usually, you're here by seven.”

Suyin rests her hands on the dancer's hips. “I had to work late.” She cannot kiss the dancer, but she does press her nose to the younger woman's sternum. To her pleasure, the Ice Queen's hand slides up to tangle in her hair. It's soft and sweet and so out of place with where they are. 

The Ice Queen grinds down on her, and Suyin has to work hard to keep her own hips from bucking in response. It feels like they are just a breath away from having sex right there. She does let her hands drift down to grasp the dancer's ass, and she's rewarded by a gasp and a low moan. It sounds genuine, and she thinks maybe she is not just another customer to this dancer. She thinks the Ice Queen isn't acting.

“Do you like that?” she asks. She really does want to know. She wants to make sure she never touches the dancer in an unpleasant way. “Please be honest with me. I don't need a show.”

The dancer leans back so she can look at Suyin's face, and her body stills. Her eyes are soft and honest. “I do. You're always so gentle. Not everyone is.”

Suyin feels a growl bubble in her throat, and she wants to hurt whoever has been rough with this woman. The dancer laughs, and it's such a beautifully rich, low sound.

“Don't worry. If anyone mistreats me here, they never get to come back. This is the best place I've ever worked. I'm lucky.”

Suyin shakes her head. “You're talented. You move so beautifully. You clearly have professional training.”

The easy smile fades, and she looks away, swallowing. “I did. But that was a long time ago.” Her body has gone stiff, and Suyin worries that she's said the wrong thing.

“I'm...I'm sorry. Did I upset you?”

“It's not you. I just don't like to think about that time in my life.” She slides off of Suyin and sits next to her. “I was a dancer, a real dancer, for years, but...then things happened and I had to stop.”

“You're a real dancer now, too.” Suyin is distressed that she's caused this mood shift. The Ice Queen has always spoken about her profession without bitterness, without the hint that this is something she was trapped or forced into. “What you do is so incredible and takes so much skill.”

This does earn her a small smile. “I know. But when you hope to be a ballerina, it can sometimes feel like you've had something taken from you.”

“If it makes you feel better, you're body is much too muscular and strong to be a ballerina. You're not waify enough. Plus, you're making a lot more money this way.”

The Ice Queen laughs and turns her sparkling eyes to Suyin. “That is true. Your hour alone pays my bills for the month. You do know you're over paying, right?”

Suyin shrugs. “They never say no to the extra money.” Suddenly, she frowns. “You do get to see that money, don't you?”

“Yes. They club takes a cut, but most of it comes to me.”

“I want you to tell me honestly, are you really all right with how much I come in here?”

The dancer's hand finds Suyin's, and she squeezes lightly. “I am. It's an hour where I don't have to worry about who I'm spending it with. Where I honestly don't have to do very much work. Easy money.” She dips her head, looking nervous. “Su, I've been thinking, and I know that you're here because you're interested in me. I was wary of that at first, but you've never pushed me for anything or crossed a line or made me feel uncomfortable. I've realized that I...I look forward to seeing you, and I am always disappointed when a night goes by that you don't come in. I….” She takes a deep breath, her fingers tightening around Suyin's. “My name is Kuvira. And, if you want it, I'd like to give you my number.”

Suyin's eyes widen, and she wants to pinch herself to make sure it's real. She swallows, looking back at the Ice Queen, at Kuvira. “Are you sure?”  
Kuvira nods. 

“The age difference doesn't bother you?”

“I spend most of my working hours being ogled or groped by men in their fifties or older. I don't know how old you are, but I'm thirty-two. I'm not sure if I'll ever find someone who is so comfortable with what I do for a living who is also as beautiful and sweet as you.”

“A ten year difference,” Suyin says softly.

“You're forty-two?”

“Yes.”

“You don't look like it.”

Now it is Suyin's turn to laugh. “You're too kind. With this hair, I know I look it.” She had once thought of dyeing her hair when it started graying, but now she thinks it is an interesting, striking feature. She actually likes it. And perhaps she is fishing for compliments from this exceptionally beautiful woman. 

“You look amazing. Really.” Her neck tenses for a moment, and she looks away. “I do have to ask that if...if you accept my number, that you don't come here anymore. I have to keep my professional and personal lives separate.”

“I understand.” It makes sense, but Suyin is still disappointed. Of course, she knows how problematic it would be to pay for the time of someone she's dating. Dating. Her disappointment evaporates as she looks at Kuvira. “If I accept, does that mean I have to leave right now?”

Kuvira relaxes and smiles again. “You already paid for the hour. I can't cheat you out of that.”

“Does this mean I can kiss you?”

For a moment, Kuvira thinks about it, then she nods. “Yes.”

With a deep breath, Suyin leans in and kisses Kuvira. It doesn't matter that they're in a dimly lit private room at a strip club. It doesn't matter that Suyin has paid for this time. It doesn't matter that there's a decade difference between them. All that matters is that Kuvira has the softest lips Suyin has ever kissed, and she feels a connection matched only by the one she has with Baatar. Not wanting to push her luck, she begins to pull away, but Kuvira pulls her back in for more. With a small moan, Suyin opens her mouth slightly, and deepens the kiss.

When they finally do break apart, they are both breathless and panting, and Suyin is unbelievably aroused. Who wouldn't be, she reflects. With a half naked, beautiful woman pressed against them?

“Hand me your phone,” Kuvira says, her voice low and husky. Suyin obeys, and she watches as Kuvira types in her number. “The ball is in your court now.”

“Kuvira, I know you're taking a chance on me, and I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it's worth it to you.”

Kuvira smiles, and Suyin wants to give her the world. “I trust you.”

They spend the rest of Suyin's hour just talking, and much too soon, Kuvira must move on to the next customer. Suyin reflects that this may very well be the last time she is in this room, in this club. But now, she will be able to get to know Kuvira in a real way, a healthy way. A way that doesn't involve the exchange of money. It is a thrilling prospect, and she cannot wait to go home and tell Baatar. 

She only hopes that Kuvira will be willing to contemplate polyamory.


End file.
